Demon Eye
by DarkDefender89
Summary: Kira, a girl with a haunted past, is the new vigilante of Gotham. How will Bruce take not being the only one patrolling the streets at night? Kira is no damsel-in-distress. Post-TDK Bruce/OC


**1.**

Kira Desdon stood outside the mansion in surveilannce position. The billionare playboy Bruce Wayne was hosting a party and she wanted nothing to do with the uber-fake world of high-class liers and criminals. At night Kira dons a silver and black bullet proof mask and suit; by day she is an investigative journalist. It would be easy to make the connection, because that doesn't matter because as a norm Kira Desdon avoids people at all costs.

Kira Desdon had moved to Gotham a month ago to work for Gotham Times and her assignment was to interview Bruce Wayne. She took this as an exuse to investigate the bastard. A harsh wind strikes the back of her neck and her dark black and pink hair falls in front of her face. Involuntarily she hisses at the cold; she closes her eyes and curses Gotham, why did she have to move here.

_That's right, because of Violet. Damnit, she should have known better, what with all her trainng, to fall for the brunette pixie. Never let emotion get in the way of your job. Violet was the girl she was hired to kill, and she let her heart get in the way. Kira remembers standing a mile away with her gun pointed at Violet, and then looking into her misty green eyes and falling. It had hit her like a ton of bricks and for a second she thougt someone had shot her, but no, it was Violet's eyes, Violet's face, the way Violet moved in her bedroom wearing men's clothing. It was so alluring and suddenly Kira was weak and couldn't shoot. She knocked on the door._

"_Hello? Do I know you?" Violet had spoken, standing there with a confused but guarded look in her eyes, her black and gray T-shirt not masking her muscular build that mirrored Kira's mucular build._

"_No. I was hired to kill you. Instead I am going to protect you from the people who want me to kill you," Kira had said._

'_I didn't hate the people who hired me as an assassin, I didn't hate anyone. For me it was cold and emotionless, just something I did, I could change sides as quickly as anyone. I am neither good nor evil. I have no cares at all. I don't feel things. Or, at least, I didn't feel things. Then there was Violet.'_

"_I find that hard to believe," Violet said, smirking._

"_Then believe this," I had said coldly, twisting Violet's arm into a wrist lock. "I could kill you," Kira whispered less coldly than she would like, "but I'm not going to." There was a sultry look in her eyes that somehow slipped form her masked demeanor._

_Kira let go of Violet's arm and planted an airy kiss on her neck, her chapped lips barely touching her neck._

"_Let me protect you," Violet whispered._

_And so it began. Neither of them could fight the lust (but there was no love, only lust, and how could it be anything else?). Violet kissed Kira passionately and what came after that, you can guess just as well._

_The next day it turned out the whole thing was videotaped; Kira's boss had planted surveilance in Violet's place._

"_YOU'RE FIRED. DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU. WE'LL HIRE SOMEONE ELSE TO KILL THE GIRL. LEAVE AND START OVER, THIS IS YOUR ONE CHANCE."_

_She hated the sexist bastard. What had Violet done to deserve death? All logical sense told Kira to just leave, she barely knew Violet. They had a one-night-stand together, nothing more, nothing less. It would not be logical to stay and defend her. But Kira's never been logical, manic and talented, skilled, cold, angry martial artist, perhaps, but not logical._

"_Alright," Kira conceded, lying. She would stay to protect Violet. And she did stay, lurking in the shadows in black legins and black soundless combat boots. She preferred to go barefoot (less noise and less chance at being caught), but it just wasn't safe. She followed Violet for days, protecting her, never once letting Violet see her. It would have been foolish to make the same mistake twice._

_Then someone attacked Violet. A sly man in black in the ally, and despite Violet all macho dressing like a man, she was helpless when she was grabbed by a man she didn't even see coming. Kira kicked the man in the jaw with a side kick and twisted around in the air and kicked him again with a tornado kick. She noticed the man pull out a knife, but Kira did not fear knives. The knife nicked her shoulder as she put the hand that held the knife into a wrist lock and pulled the man to the ground and hit him in the neck with her tazer. Just as she was about to leave, however, a bullet from afar hit Violet in the head. The man who attacked Violet first was just a gimmick. Assassins avoid one on one contact if at all possible, a gunshot from miles away is always the best way to go. Kira knows this (and she never liked it.)_

_Whatever. It doesn't matter, not anymore, Kira had decided, Violet's dead and now all there is to do is save herself. Get the hell out. She did a backhandspring out of the alley and left New York City for good. She would never go back, that's for sure. Time to take back, she decided. The end of one part of her life, the start of a new. Goodbye to being an assassin, goodbye to being really not much more than a prostitute, killing for money but being controlled by her boss, a sexist man, really that's not what Kira wanted. She's a strong womyn, muscular and trained, and she could do good somewhere else, somewhere where she's her own boss. Somewhere that was full of crime. Gotham. Gotham had Batman but the police are pursuing him, it can't be easy to fight crime when you're pursued yourself, Gotham needs a new vigilante, one who won't crack when under pressure. _

Kira shudders from the memory. She won't make a mistake like Violet again. That's all Violet was, a mistake. One love affair, not even that, one night. She shrugs and heads home. Time to embrace her new persona.

She dons her black and silver mask and lurks in the shadows. She sees a woman walking alone at night and she knows that's not a good idea at Gotham late at night. A man grabs the woman and in her masked persona Kira kicks the bastard in the groin and throws a knife at his groin from her midnight black utility belt.

"Who are you?" the guy asks.

"Your worst nightmare," she growls, punching him in the face twice and knocking him unconscious with a side kick to the head. She tied him up with black rope.

"Are you alright, miss?" Kira asks the girl who was attacked, altering her voice so she can't be recognized.

"Yeah who are you?" she asked, clearly frightened.

"Demon Eye," Kira says. "Call the cops so the bastard who attacked you can be arrested."

Then Kira fled the scene and got on her black motercycle and patrolled the night for a couple hours and then returned to her apartment.

**To be continued…**


End file.
